Munchy Monsters - 100 Person Mania
Munchy Monsters - 100 Person Mania 'is a chaotic beat'em up game for all the ages exclusive for Wii U and Nintendo 3DS, developed and published by GreenStar Studios and Fantendo. They also confirmed that the game will be maked originally for New Nintendo 3DS and including amiibo content and DLC. The game is based of colored jelly-like monsters that they eat themselves. There's also a Nintendo eShop game for Nintendo 3DS called: Munchy Pets. It's a caring game like ''Nintendogs. It allows you to take care of your monster and play some minigames. You can transfer your monster from the handheld console to the Wii U, to play as your costumized pet. How long you win and take care of your monster, he level up to lvl. 100. Gameplay Free-for-All During E3, the objective to win is that monsters up to 100 players must eat each other to survive until the clock runs out. These monsters looks blobby, grey, slmall and jelly-like moving monsters, so it's obvious that they want to eat each other for these reasons. If the players eat more monsters, how more he grows more until he turns to be red, appearing an another small lifebar. When the player is being eaten by other monster, it appears a lifebar that it runs slowly out. When the lifebar is empty, the monster will explode with covered paint spots and it's game over. Items are also handy to eat monsters very easly. Survival Mode The title says it self. It's similar as Free-for-All but monsters must survival as long as possible, without the clock. The last stander wins the game. Painting Mode Painting Mode allows you to not eat monsters, but the objective to win this game, monsters must paint with their own color the stage by moving around fast as possible. How more you have painted, how greater. At the end of the game, it will count in percent how many spots they left behind. The winner is one of the highest percantage. Adventure Mode Adventure Mode allows you to survive in an monster island with your own Mii. Further details will coming soon... Online Mode TBA Monsters Arenas Normal Arenas Adventure Mode Arenas amiibo In this game, it also allows you to use amiibo for a better gameplay. At the E3, they announced that you can use other amiibos from other games such as Super Smash Bros. for wii U/3DS, Splatoon, Super Mario or Chibi-Robo! from his recent amiibo from Chibi-Robo: Zip-lash!. With these amiibos, monsters has diffrent outfits with some adjustments with their stats. DLC This game also offers DLC for additional powers for monsters. GreenStar Studios gives new special abilities, similar the amiibo's, from Fantendo: *'''Unten DLC Outfit *'Riddle DLC Outfit' This DLC pack will be come out soon... Munchy Monsters SDX Munchy Monsters SDX (Switch Deluxe) 'is an extended port of ''Munchy Monster ''for Wii U developed for Nintendo Switch . It will come out this winter holiday 2019. It now offers more stages, amiibo outfits, power-ups and more. Gallery Monster_MM100PM.png|Grey Monster YellowMonsterInhaling_MM100PM.png|A yellow monster inhaling Logo2_MM100PM.png|The beta logo of E3. E3Wallpaper_MM100PM.png|E3's Wallpaper PumpMonster_MM100PM.png|Water Monster spit water WhiteMonsterFire_MM100PM.png|White Monster Fire SleepyMonster.png|Monster sleeping GreyMonster_MM.png|Grey Monster Logo MM.png|The final logo of the game. BrownMonster2_MM.png|Brown Monster without mud on ground RedMonster2_MM.png|Red Monster Trivia *The name 'Konton', from the stage: Konton Mall, is a Japanese translation of 'Chaos' in English. It refers to the chaos that monsters are making by gathering money on all the places. *In Nightlight Town, Riddle and his friends, Gush, Heart and Needle, make a cameo appearance where they sit on a plain grassy field near the tree watching the moon together. **This is a notable reference from Riddle's Epic Adventure! during the credit roll on the end of the game. *This is the last game to be released for Wii U. A port will be remade for Nintendo Switch. Credits *'Teleport Lilac Monster: Idea given by HammerBroBuddy. __ "Leave a comment when you have an idea to make a monster. Thnx! :)" __